BLAST on Set
by Mitzia
Summary: BLAST has a gig on a show at L.M.E, but when Nana comes down with a fever right before the show, will Kyoko suffice as her replacement?
1. Arriving on Set

"Nana, we got a gig at L.M.E. Don't be late." That was all Yasu said before hanging up the phone first thing in the morning. I slowly crawled out of bed and checked the time.

"9:27. Great," I murmured and got dressed. I walked out of my room and grabbed my key. "Hachi, I'm going out. I'll be back tonight," I said. There was no response, so I left. She was probably still sleeping.

I called a taxi and luckily I wasn't there long. L.M.E was pretty close, I just never noticed it. Outside the studio, Yasu and the guys were waiting outside. "You're late," Yasu said.

"Well thanks for telling me the time, jackass," I replied. I was too tired for this crap.

We walked inside and a man in exotic clothing came out of the hallway, riding a horse. We all backed up in surprise, even Yasu did.

"Welcome to L.M.E! You all must be from BLAST!" the man said. He got off his horse and some people who were probably his assistants took the horse away. "I'm Lory Takarada! Nice to meet you. We'll be recording in Studio B, so please follow me!"

Lory took us to the studio which was a long walk. The studio was dark and there instruments on a platform in the back of the room. Nobuo and Shin ran to the food table and I stood with Yasu who was talking to the director about the show.

"We're performing at the end of the show, so it might be a while once the hosts get here," Yasu said.

"If the hosts aren't here yet, then why the hell are we?" I yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, crabby. Why don't you go outside for a smoke? You might calm down then." Yasu practically pushed me outside and I took out a cigarette and lit it. I looked at the clear blue sky and then something moved and caught my eye.

I looked to my right and I saw something big and white walk behind the studio.

"What the hell?" I followed it and I got a better look at it. It was big and white with a tail and it was wearing overalls. I shook my head and walked back inside. Next to Yasu, I saw the strange figure again.

"What the hell are you?" I asked the giant figure.

"Nana, this is Kyoko Mogami. She's the mascot," Yasu explained.

The girl bowed as far was she could in the chicken suit. "Nice to meet you, Osaki-san. I've been a fan of yours for a long time!" the girl cheerfully said.

"Oh, that's nice. We should practice before the hosts get here," I suggested. Yasu called over the two boys and we got on the platform. The boys started playing "Sugar Guitar" and I went to the mic.

"Trigger pulled, got the fuel, ready to burn  
Looking hot, what we've got, we've had to earn  
Oh Yeah

Guitar strapped on my back, sugar-pop in hand  
We're all obsessing about the rock n' roll band  
Oh Yeah

Something's got me  
Spinning round, dizzy sounds  
With the songs you're playing  
Dancing around in my head  
Dancing around in my head  
Nana nana, nana, nana, na, nana

Something's got me  
Making noise, teasing boys  
They're screaming for more  
So come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for-"

I felt a sharp pain in my head and fell to my knees. "Nana!" the rest of BLAST yelled and stopped playing. Yasu ran up to me and put a hand on my head.

"She has a fever," he announced.

"How are we going to do the show now?" Nobuo asked.

"I can take her place!" Kyoko shouted. Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A Skip Beat! and NANA crossover. Never thought I'd ever do that. I hope this will be good, so enjoy~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Performing on Set

"I can take her place!" I said. The members all looked at me. Why did I just say that?! I can't sing like Nana! Not even close. What am I thinking?

"She's our only choice. Do you know the song?" Yasu said.

I nodded vigorously. I knew all of BLAST's songs. "Sugar Guitar" happens to be my favorite song.

"If Mogami is Nana, who will be Bo?" the director asked.

"Say he's sick or something," Nobuo suggested.

The director sighed and Nana waved her hand. "I'm sorry, Kyoko," Nana said while Yasu helped her up.

"Not a problem. Just get better," I said. Yasu called someone named Hachi and soon a girl came running through the door almost in tears and took Nana away.

"Kyoko, we're counting on you," the remaining members said. I nodded and changed into a costume backstage to make myself look as much like Nana as possible.

I walked back out and the hosts were starting the show. I suddenly felt really nervous, but Yasu put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just do your best," he whispered in my ear. I nodded and stood in front of the microphone, waiting for our cue.

"Now, here with us today is the amazingly talented, BLAST!" the hosts said in unison.

The cameras turned to us and I knew all of Japan would be watching. The band started playing and I started singing.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Trigger pulled, got the fuel, ready to burn  
Looking hot, what we've got, we've had to earn  
Oh Yeah

Guitar strapped on my back, sugar-pop in hand  
We're all obsessing about the rock n' roll band  
Oh Yeah

Something's got me  
Spinning round, dizzy sounds  
With the songs you're playing  
Dancing around in my head  
Dancing around in my head  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Something's got me  
Making noise, teasing boys  
They're screaming for more  
So come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Come and get what you came for  
Coma and get what you came for

Can't ignore anymore, struck in love hardcore  
I've been winking at a guitar warrior  
Oh Yeah

Sugar boy, vicious babe, not well behaved  
Lipstick on, time to rock, attention we crave  
Oh Yeah

Something's got me  
Spinning round, dizzy sounds  
With the songs you're playing  
Dancing around in my head  
Dancing around in my head  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Something's got me  
Making noise, teasing boys  
They're screaming for more  
So come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Come and get what you came for  
Coma and get what you came for

Kawaii Kawaii

Something's got me  
Spinning round, dizzy sounds  
With the songs you're playing  
Dancing around in my head  
Dancing around in my head  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Something's got me  
Making noise, teasing boys  
They're screaming for more  
So come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for

Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Come and get what you came for  
Come and get what you came for  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na more"

Everyone in the room cheered like wild animals.

"And that's our show!" the hosts said.

I turned to the band and they all smiled and had a thumbs up. Yasu's phone rang and he handed it to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"That was amazing. Wish I could have been there in person," Nana said.

"Thank you! Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"A lot, knowing the band wasn't ruined because of me. I really owe you one, Kyoko," Nana said.

"That's not necessary. Just glad I can help," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's the end. I really like the song Sugar Guitar by Skye Sweetnam and I think it fits the band personalities really well. I hope you enjoyed this crossover story! ^_^**


End file.
